A Criminal Love Story
by Cold Morning
Summary: While working on a case Emily and Jennifer figure out they are more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

A Criminal Love Story

Part One

It was the middle of the summer in Wetumpka, Alabama and the heat outside was almost unbearable. FBI profiler, Emily Prentiss wished she was at home in her air conditioned apartment instead of where she was. There was no escape from the heat anywhere. Being inside felt worst because there was no air conditioning. Fans didn't help. They only circulated the warm around. It was hotter outside because of the bright sun, but Emily preferred being out where she felt free and she could walk around without bumping into people.

Instead of enjoying the little bit of solace outside Emily wondered about the people she walked past. Was one of them the UnSub? She asked herself that question many times, but didn't know the answer yet. As she observed everyone's behavior the profiler walked around with no particular destination. With an occasional glance behind her she felt tenser as the minutes slowly passed. It was getting harder to breath because of the heat and her nervousness. It was the same way she felt when she approached a violent suspect, but this time she didn't have a gun.

"Check out the skinny blonde." A woman near Emily commented. The brunette profiler turned her head to where the woman pointed and felt better as soon as she spotted Jennifer Jareau. It was a relief to see a familiar face, but the feeling was only temporary. Emily started walking again and tried to clear her head, but it was impossible to get rid of the bad feeling she had. Every case she worked on was a challenge, but this one was the worst because she couldn't stop worrying about Jennifer.

"Where are you from?" A woman asked the blonde FBI agent, but Jennifer didn't respond. She was preoccupied with watching Emily as she slowly walked towards her. In the middle of all of their bad cases the brunette was always a comfort. Her strong presence made Jennifer feel more confident about their current investigation. She admired Emily and felt lucky to have her as a colleague and friend. She didn't want to do anything to taint their friendship.

The profiler stopped a few feet behind Jennifer. The blonde glanced back at her and they made eye contact for a moment. Emily anxiously waited for Jennifer to approach her, but the blonde didn't move. The group of people near them talked loud and didn't pay attention to the FBI agents. Emily took a deep breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to calm down. In front of her she was surprised when Jennifer began to walk away.

Frustrated about the case Emily rushed towards the blonde and grabbed a handful of her hair. Jennifer responded by shoving her elbow back against Emily's stomach. The brunette was surprised by the force of the hit. A short distance in front of her Jennifer turned around and swung a punch, but Emily moved to dodge it then pushed the smaller woman hard enough to knock her down.

The blonde didn't stay on the ground long. She quickly stood up and charged towards the brunette causing both of them to fall. As soon as they got up Jennifer continued the fight with strength and ruthlessness Emily didn't expect. The brunette held her arms up to block punches aimed for her head, but it left her stomach unguarded. Jennifer took advantage of it and hit Emily's side hard enough to make the profiler stagger backwards.

"Fight!" The word yelled out by an observer made more people gather around the FBI agents. The crowd cheering them on frustrated Emily. They were maniacs who wouldn't be satisfied until one of the women got beaten to death. The distraction of the crowd gave Jennifer a clear opening to connect a punch to Emily's jaw. The profiler grunted in pain from the hard hit and Jennifer stepped back away from her. Her eyes were wide from the shock of what she did to Emily.

Although the blonde stopped Emily didn't give up. She pushed Jennifer on the ground again then straddled on top of her. It was a good opportunity for her to return the merciless punch Jennifer threw at her seconds earlier, but no matter how mad Emily was she couldn't hurt the blonde. A warning from someone in the crowd got Emily's attention. "Here come the pigs!" The profiler glanced up and saw two men in uniforms rushing towards them through the crowd.

With little force Jennifer pushed Emily off of her then reached into her shoe and pulled out a knife. As her eyes locked together with Emily's she opened the knife to reveal a small blade. She plunged the knife towards Emily's stomach. The brunette put her hand down and blocked it from stabbing her body. Instead it sliced across the palm of her hand and made her scream out.

Trying to ignore the pain Emily paid attention to what was going on around them. The knife dropped on the ground and she heard Jennifer gasp. Two men in uniforms pulled the blonde away. Emily tried to make eye contact with Jennifer again, but someone walked in front of her and blocked her view. The last thing she saw was tears in Jennifer's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A Criminal Love Story

Part Two

_Two Days Earlier_

Members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit gathered in their conference room for a meeting. One of the agents wasn't there, but the team's leader, Aaron Hotchner didn't explain why before the meeting started. The screen on the wall showed a slide show of photos. The first photo was the mutilated body of a woman. The next photo was taken when she was alive. The rest of the slide show was six more murdered women followed by photos of them when they were alive.

"Why are all the living pictures mug shots?" Derek Morgan asked. "Were they all connected to a crime they did together?"

"No." The team's liaison, Jennifer Jareau answered. "They were all incarcerated in Tutwiler Prison for Women. It's a maximum security facility in Wetumpka, Alabama." The blonde looked down at her notes and continued, "These seven women were murdered in different areas of the prison. The first one was four weeks ago and the most recent one was yesterday. The warden reported the murders to the local police, but they have no leads."

"A maximum security prison is full of suspects. Half of them will fit the profile." Spencer Reid commented and added, "Did the victims have anything in common other than being incarcerated?"

"We don't know yet." Hotch answered and kept his eyes on his notes. "The prison has a private computer system with information about the prisoners, everything from their criminal records to their current daily schedules. Every prisoner is required to have a job in the prison or be enrolled in a program, such as drug rehabilitation or education."

"I'll get into their system and cross reference their schedules and histories." Penelope Garcia said.

"The prison's system isn't online." Jennifer told the computer expert. "That means you'll have to go with us. The warden agreed to give us work space in the administration building and help with anything else we need for the investigation. He has only been in charge of the prison for five weeks. He's worried this makes him look like he can't do his job."

"If he's worried more about himself than the victims we should check out his background. He sounds like a narcissist." David Rossi said. "The UnSub might not be a prisoner. We can't have tunnel vision by only suspecting the prisoners. We should check out all of the guards and staff that had contact with the victims."

"I agree." Hotch said with a nod. "When we get there you and Reid examine the employee records. Garcia and I will go through the inmate records."

"Is the press going to be notified about our involvement?" Rossi asked Jennifer.

"No." She answered and put her pen down. "They won't be any to help us on this case, but I'll be working on it."

"Hotch, where's Prentiss?" Morgan asked. "Is she off this case?"

"Agent Prentiss is already investigating it." The team leader answered and closed the folder in front of him. "She went undercover this morning as a prisoner. The only person outside this room that knows about her assignment is Warden Harris." He looked over at Rossi and added, "I already checked his background. He's clean." Turning towards Morgan he continued, "Agent Prentiss is observing the prisoners, but with such a large group of suspects it's going to take more than one person. You'll be going to work undercover as a guard and JJ will be going in as a prisoner."


	3. Chapter 3

A Criminal Love Story

Part Three

With very little sleep Agent Emily Prentiss woke up for her second day of the undercover assignment as an inmate in Tutwiler Prison for Women. The day before wasn't helpful in her investigation. The people she had contact with weren't easy to read. The staff only talked to give her orders and instructions. The inmates didn't talk to her at all. A few of them stared at her curiously, but most of them treated her like an outsider.

"What's your name, cracker?"

Barely awake Emily looked over at the black woman on the other cot in the cell. During her prep work for the assignment Warden Harris told Emily about Jules Carr, the woman she was sharing a cell with. Although she didn't look friendly she was a non violent criminal serving a sentence for burglary. The agent felt safe about sleeping in the same room with her.

"Emily Shaw." The profiler answered with her undercover name. "What's yours?"

"Jules." The woman said as she sat up. "You don't look like you belong in here. Did you commit a felony by burning your husband's dinner or forgetting to do his laundry?"

"No." Emily answered with a laugh. "I'm not married." She rubbed her tired eyes and sat up.

"Are you a lesbian?" Jules asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Emily replied with a smirk. The last time she heard that question was from her mother. She avoided answering it then too. The brunette dated women in the past, but she thought it didn't matter to admit it now. There was no point in telling people about her personal life because she didn't have one.

"I'm only passing the time." Jules commented and stared up at the ceiling. "We got plenty of that on our hands." The prisoner stood up and walked to the door where she looked down the long hall. "We line up to go to the cafeteria soon then we get brought back to the cell. After lunch we get to go outside for about an hour. Some nights after dinner we get to go to the social room to watch TV and play cards. The only other time we get out of the cell is for work or classes."

"Which one do you go to?" Emily asked as she stood up and stretched her stiff body. After only one night in the prison she already missed her comfortable bed at home.

"Look who's asking questions now." Jules said and glanced over her shoulder at Emily. Facing the hall again she answered, "I go to a computer class. They say it'll help me get a good job when I get out of here, but I never heard of convicted felons getting any good jobs." The inmate's grim outlook on life after prison made the FBI agent realize how bad the system was. Jules Carr would be answering for her crimes for the rest of her life.

"I know someone who might be able to help you get a job." Emily said, thinking about the BAU analyst, Penelope Garcia. "She use to be a hacker, but she has a legit job now."

"Really?" Jules asked and turned around. Before the brunette could respond a guard approached the cell door behind the inmate. Emily was surprised to see it was Derek Morgan.

"Morning, ladies." He greeted. "Time for chow." He unlocked the door and stepped back as the women walked out of the cell. When Jules was far enough ahead not to hear them Emily looked over at Morgan and quietly said, "I didn't know you were working undercover on this case too."

"After you left Hotch decided we need more than one person to profile the suspects." Morgan explained. "JJ is also in here as an inmate."

"No." Emily objected in shock. She couldn't believe Hotch assigned Jennifer to work undercover in the prison. The young blonde didn't belong there. It was safer for her work where she usually did, in the police station and with the press. "She shouldn't be here. This place is full of murderers and other violent criminals."

"She can handle it." Morgan replied. "She had the same training as you and I."

"But she's not a profiler." Emily said and felt bad as soon as the words left her mouth. Although Jennifer wasn't a profiler she was a smart agent and knew enough about profiling to help the team's investigations.

"Prentiss, we told JJ what to look for." Morgan explained to the brunette. "And gave her instructions not to ask the inmates any questions. She's only going to report what she sees and hears."

Despite Morgan's explanation and knowing that Jennifer was good at her job Emily was still frustrated about her friend being in the prison. If anything happened to her… Emily couldn't finish the thought. Jennifer was important in her life. She couldn't imagine her not being in it.


	4. Chapter 4

A Criminal Love Story

Part Four

A few miles away from Tutwiler Prison the BAU's liaison, Jennifer Jareau was in a holding cell in the police station. A bus going to the prison made it's last stop to pick up the blonde FBI agent. As a guard handcuffed her to a seat Jennifer ignored the stares and comments from the soon to be inmates on the bus. Even with no make up on and her long hair pulled back in a simple pony tail the blonde got a lot of attention.

The bus stopped at a gate in front of the prison. The undercover FBI agent looked outside and saw the old and weathered prison building surrounded by high fences. It was dreadful and intimidating, but Jennifer wasn't scared because she knew Emily was there. There was something about the brunette profiler that always made Jennifer feel at ease.

***

In the prison's administration building members of the BAU were in a conference room with their computers set up and crime scene photos on the wall. Rossi was reading the prison's employee records, Reid was looking at the photos on the wall and Garcia was busy on one of the computers looking at victim's backgrounds and the daily schedules they had since they were incarcerated. The team leader, Hotch was examining blueprints of the prison and marking the areas where the victims were found.

"We have security cameras." Warden Harris said to Hotch. "But not enough to cover every part of the prison. All of the murders happened in blind spots."

"Warden, will you please show me how to find the camera feeds on your system?" Garcia asked politely. The computer expert could've easily hacked into the feeds, but she wanted to get the prison official away from her superior. As the warden nodded and walked towards her Hotch gave her a grateful look.

"The first victim was only stabbed twice." Reid commented as he continued to stare at the photos of the dead women. "According to the autopsies the lowest amount of stab wounds after that was fifteen on Leslie Thomas, the third victim. The rest were more than twenty."

"Maybe the first was practice." Rossi commented and stood up. "Or not planned."

"The first murder was in the infirmary." Hotch said. "If it was a crime of opportunity the UnSub might have been there for medical treatment or might work there." He looked across the room at the computer expert. "Garcia, I need a list of inmates in the infirmary the day of the first murder." Hotch's eyes shifted to the warden and said, "I want Agent Emily Prentiss to go to the infirmary to observe the staff's behavior. Can you take her there?"

"The staff will be suspicious if a prisoner who doesn't need medical attention is there." Warden Harris said and paused for a moment then added, "Most inmates are taken to the infirmary after a fight. They treat a lot of broken noses and stab wounds from small home made weapons. If your agents get into a fight with each other and one of them gets hurt it'll be a good reason for her to be in the infirmary."

***

"A fight?" Jennifer repeated later that afternoon when Morgan told her the warden's suggestion for Emily to get injured in order for her to observe the staff in the medical infirmary.

The blonde agent was standing in her cell and her colleague was outside the door as they quietly talked. "I can't hurt Emily." Jennifer insisted.

"JJ, she can take it." Morgan replied. "She's tough."

"I don't mean I can't." Jennifer clarified and put her forehead against one of the bars on the door. "I mean I don't want to." The blonde took a deep breath and sighed. She knew she didn't have a choice. She had to hurt Emily. "If she's okay with it I'll try."

"Take this." Morgan said and put his hand over hers to give her a small knife.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" Jennifer asked and hoped it wasn't for the staged fight. The more she thought about harming Emily the more sick she felt.

"Use it on Prentiss." Morgan answered and put his hand up to stop her objections. "I'll tell her to grab it when you try to stab her. Don't worry. It will only cause a flesh wound and some bleeding. Maybe a few stitches."

After Morgan walked away from the cell Jennifer sat on her bed and put the knife in her shoe. The other woman in the cell was sleeping. The silence gave the blonde time to think about what she had to do. Over the years when Emily got hurt during cases Jennifer was always overly concerned about her. The last thing she wanted to do was be the cause of more pain inflicted on her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

A Criminal Love Story

Part Five

"That was a hell of a fight." David Rossi commented after watching the action on the security camera feeds. Next to him Penelope Garcia stared at the computer monitor and didn't respond. On the screen the prison yard went back to normal as the spectators of the fight mingled apart into different groups. "What's wrong, Garcia?" The profiler asked the computer expert when he noticed her silence.

"That was worst than watching a horror movie." Garcia answered and tried to forget the gruesome fight. Watching her best friends hurt each other was worst than she thought it would be.

"They'll be okay." Rossi said, sensing her concern. He knew the three women on the team had a special bond. They were as close as family. "Do you have the list of people who had contact with the victims?"

"Yes, but I don't think it'll be helpful." The computer expert answered and turned around. She picked up a stack of papers from the printer next to her laptop and gave it to the profiler. "Over a hundred people had contact with the seven women."

"Thanks." Rossi said and put half the stack on the table in front of Spencer Reid. "Let's see who fit's the profile then we'll try to figure out the stresser."

"Stresser?" Warden Harris questioned.

"In most cases an UnSub begins killing because a major event happens in their life." Reid explained. "They can't deal with the stress. It could be the death of a loved one or another big loss."

"We need to know about any fights, problems or major events that happened within a week before the first murder." Rossi said as he sat down at the table across from Reid.

"I'll check my records." The warden answered and stood up. "I heard some of the inmates didn't like it when I became the warden last month. I started a week before the first woman was killed."

"Why?" Rossi asked. "Do any of them have a grudge against you?"

"No, the problem wasn't with me." Harris corrected and explained. "They were upset because the former warden, Gail Wilson quit. Her last day was the day before I got transferred here."

"We should talk to her." Rossi suggested to Reid and pointed at the list of names in front of them. "She might know more about these woman than we can learn from their records."

"I'll get her number." The warden said and left the room.

***

After the fight Jennifer was taken to a solitary cell in the prison. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her she let go of the tears she was holding back. The blonde slumped down on the bed and cried. The fight was a set up and she was supposed to hurt Emily, but for the first time in her life she felt horrible about doing her job. The blood scared her and the look on her friend's face made her worry about what Emily thought about her. As usual the brunette didn't show any emotions. It was impossible for Jennifer to detect if Emily was mad at her. The possibility of it made Jennifer cry more.

***

Sitting on a bed in the medical infirmary Emily felt more pain as the adrenaline from the fight wore off. Every place on her body where Jennifer hit her was sore, but the experienced agent knew she would feel better in a few days and the injuries would heal. The look on Jennifer's face as the guards pulled her away concerned Emily. It was easy to see the blonde was scared because of all the blood. Emily sighed and wished she could talk to Jennifer to tell her she was okay.

"The bleeding stopped." A nurse said as she looked at the cut on Emily's hand. "You're going to need a few stitches."

"That looks bad." Another woman said. Emily lifted her head and saw that it was an inmate next to the nurse. She was a short and petite woman with a friendly smile.

"I'm Shannon." The woman introduced herself. "I work here in the infirmary. I was a paramedic on the outside." Unlike most of the incarcerated women Emily met in the prison Shannon was more talkative. As the nurse walked away the inmate asked, "Did you get into a fight with your girlfriend?"

"No." Emily answered and almost laughed at the question because it seemed crazy to think of Jennifer as her girlfriend. The blonde was straight. Even if she wasn't Emily was certain her friend was way out of her league.

"Most fights in the yard are between lovers." Shannon said and crossed her arms. "What are you here for?"

"Drugs." Emily answered with her cover story and asked, "You?"

"Same thing." Shannon answered and added, "I got hooked on pain killers after a car accident. It was so bad I stole from hospitals and lost my job." The nurse returned and the inmate continued talking to the injured agent. "Getting sent here was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm clean now and getting released tomorrow. I have big plans with someone special."

"Nice." Emily replied and smiled. It the midst of the hard case she was happy to see the prison reformed someone. "Good luck out there."

***

By the end of the day Jennifer felt liked a caged animal in the small solitary cell. She paced back and forth next to the bed while still worried about Emily. When the door opened she was relieved to see Morgan. She rushed towards the profiler and asked, "How's Emily?"

"She's fine." Morgan answered and winked at her. "You did a good job kicking her ass."

"Don't joke around about it." Jennifer said and frowned. She wasn't in the mood for his banter. "I've been worried about her all day. How's her hand? Was the cut bad enough for stitches? Is she mad at me? Can I see her?"

"Slow down." Morgan said and held his hand up to make the blonde stop talking. "The cut is fine. It only needed a few stitches."

"Oh God." Jennifer responded and felt tears in her eyes again. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"JJ, she's fine." Morgan insisted and put his hand on her shoulder. "A few stitches is nothing. It got her in the infirmary. She told them she has a headache too so they're keeping her overnight for observation. It'll give her time to profile all the inmates and staff who work in there."

"She'll have a scar from the stitches." Jennifer commented and looked down. Her friend was scarred for the rest of her life because of her. It made Jennifer mad at herself. She was sure Emily was mad at her too.

"Will you stop worrying if I take you to see her?" Morgan asked Jennifer. It was obvious no matter how much he told her Emily was okay she didn't believe him.

"Yes." The blonde answered quickly. "I want to see her."

"Okay, but we have to be quick." Morgan explained as he lead her out of the solitary cell. "I'm suppose to be taking you back to your regular cell right now. We only have twenty minutes until the next guard makes his rounds."


	6. Chapter 6

A Criminal Love Story

Part Six

As Agent Derek Morgan lead his colleague, Jennifer Jareau down the prison halls that lead to the medical infirmary he hoped they didn't get caught. He couldn't believe he suggested taking Jennifer to see Emily. The concern they had for each other since the prison case started made Morgan wonder if the female agents were more than friends. He glanced over at the blonde next to him and remembered how she flirted with men when the team went out for drinks. It was easy to assume she was straight. On the other hand Emily wasn't an open book. Morgan didn't know if she was gay or straight. Other than occasionally mentioning her mother the brunette didn't talk about her personal life.

The agents arrived at the door to the medical infirmary. Morgan opened it and looked inside then waved at Jennifer to follow him down the hall. They passed a few wheel chairs and carts before he stopped at another door. Once again he opened it and looked in the room then turned towards Jennifer. "Prentiss is in this room." He said quietly. "You can go in. I'll wait out here. Don't forget we only have a few minutes."

With a mix of fear and nervousness Jennifer slowly walked in the dark room. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. On the bed she could see Emily. As she walked closer she realized the brunette was sleeping. The dim light coming in through the window was barely bright enough to see by, but it was enough for Jennifer to notice a bruise on Emily's jaw. The mark she put on Emily's otherwise flawless face brought tears to her eyes. The gauze wrapped around Emily's hand made her feel worst.

Further evidence of the brunette's injuries showed in the way she slept. She didn't look as peaceful and comfortable as she did when Jennifer occasionally saw her sleep on the team's jet. It made the blonde agent feel sick to see what she did to the woman who meant so much to her. She timidly put her hand on Emily's arm and wished she could tell her how sorry she was, but she didn't want to wake her.

"JJ, we have to go." Morgan's voice from the doorway startled Jennifer. She nodded at him then caressed Emily's arm. After breaking the contact she lifted her hand up to her eyes to wipe away her tears. As she turned and took a step away from the bed she was surprised when she felt Emily's hand grab hers. When the brunette looked up at her and smiled Jennifer smiled too.

"The next guard doing rounds is going to catch us if we don't get out of here now." Morgan said with a loud whisper. "Come on, JJ."

Reluctant to let go of Emily's hand and walk away from her Jennifer felt torn. She leaned down and hugged her friend while wishing they had time to talk. Emily returned the hug and put her arms around Jennifer. The embrace made Jennifer feel relieved Emily wasn't upset at her. She was also overwhelmed by how good the close contact felt. As they slowly pulled apart they made eye contact and Emily smiled again. Jennifer loved the way her mouth looked when she smiled. Without thinking she moved her face closer to Emily's and kissed her lips. It only lasted a short moment, but the brief contact with Emily's soft lips made Jennifer want more. It was hard for her to pull away.

After her friend left the room Emily stared at the door and couldn't believe what just happened. She was stunned by the kiss. Although it was short it felt like more than a friendly kiss. It confused her because she didn't expect it. The fact that she liked it confused her even more. The brunette profiler shook her head and wondered if she was taking it more serious than Jennifer meant it to be. The stress from the case was making her feel crazy. She shouldn't have enjoyed the simple kiss so much. Jennifer and her were friends. Nothing more.


	7. Chapter 7

A Criminal Love Story

Part Seven

"How's the list coming along?" Hotch asked Rossi on the team's fourth day on the case.

"It's getting shorter." Rossi answered and kept his eyes down on the paperwork in front of him. "But none of the women who fit the profile have had any major stressers we know of."

"Did the former warden call you back?" Hotch asked.

"No." Rossi answered and shook his head. "I left two messages for her since yesterday."

"If you don't hear from her by the end of the day go to her house tomorrow to question her." Hotch said and walked over to the computer where Penelope Garcia was watching security camera feeds. The screen showed prisoners lined up outside their cells. "What's going on in there?" Hotch asked.

"They're lining up to go to the cafeteria for breakfast." Penelope answered and used a pen to point to a blonde on the screen. "There's our girl, JJ."

"Where's Prentiss?" Hotch asked without acknowledging the computer expert's usual casual tone.

"I haven't seen her, but according to the records she was discharged from the infirmary about an hour ago and taken to her cell." Penelope answered. "She'll be in the second line of inmates going to the cafeteria in fifteen minutes. Derek will be there to get her report about the infirmary."

"Okay." Hotch commented. "Keep me posted if you notice anything unusual. I'm going to talk to Warden Harris about questioning a few of the women on our list."

***

Standing in the slow moving line going towards the prison cafeteria Jennifer listened to the chatter between the inmates. The agent was disappointed there were no breaks in the case yet. Nothing she observed or overheard helped the team's investigation. It was discouraging, but she tried to stay think positive and stay focused on what was going on around her.

As a guard walked past Jennifer the conversations around her stopped. The silence made her mind wander back to the night before when she kissed Emily. She never thought about kissing her friend before. She didn't know why she did it. It just happened. The blonde assumed she did it because she was worried about Emily and stressed out about the case. Regardless of why she did it Jennifer silently vowed to have better control of her feelings so it wouldn't happen again.

"Hi honey." A voice interrupted Jennifer's thoughts followed by a nudge on her shoulder from behind her. The agent turned around and recognized the woman standing there. It was a prisoner named Laney Collins. She was serving a sentence for manslaughter. Jennifer didn't know the circumstances of Laney's conviction, but she was sure by the looks of the tall woman she was capable of killing someone.

"Hi." Jennifer greeted the prisoner then turned around and moved a few steps forward with the line.

"I saw how good you handled that bitch out in the yard yesterday." Laney said as she followed Jennifer. "What's her problem? Why did she jump you?"

"I don't know." Jennifer answered and shrugged.

"I saw her checking you out before the fight." Laney said as the line stopped again. "I thought she wanted to hook up with you. Did she get mad because you turned her down?"

"No, she doesn't want me." Jennifer answered. The short statement was the truth. A simple small town woman like her wasn't good enough for the sophisticated and worldly Emily Prentiss.

"She doesn't deserve you." Laney said.

"What?" Jennifer was surprised because it seemed like Laney read her mind.

"I've seen her type before. They get off on beating up young girls like you." The tall woman said with contempt. "She should be killed for putting her hands on you." Lowering her voice she stared at Jennifer and added, "If you want me to kill her for you I'll shove a blade into her over and over again. I'll make her suffer before she bleeds to death."

The blonde agent's mouth opened, but she couldn't talk. The cold words she just heard made her speechless and filled her with fear because Laney Collins fit the profile of the UnSub and more importantly, she wanted to kill Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

A Criminal Love Story

Part Eight

In the prison cafeteria Jennifer slowly walked through the serving line with a tray. Occasionally she glanced back at Laney Collins who was silent since her threat to kill Emily. Desperate to talk to Derek Morgan the blonde agent looked around the cafeteria, but didn't see her colleague anywhere. The case was starting to break Jennifer. She couldn't stop worrying about Emily. She didn't want the brunette profiler in the prison. It was too dangerous.

As Jennifer sat at a table with a few inmates she was relieved to finally find Morgan. When he looked at her she moved her left hand through her hair as a signal to him she had information about the case. He nodded at her and shifted his eyes towards the door where prisoners were lined up to exit the cafeteria. Jennifer stood up and walked towards the back of the line.

"What's up?" Morgan asked her after he approached her.

"You have to get Emily out of here now." Jennifer said desperately.

"Why?" Morgan asked and gestured across the crowded cafeteria towards a group of women lined up to get food. "She's fine." In the middle of the group was Emily. As Jennifer looked over the brunette turned around and they made eye contact. Emily smiled and Jennifer stopped breathing for a moment. Her concern was temporary forgotten as she realized she didn't kiss Emily because of worry or stress. The reason was clear when she looked at her friend. She was attracted to her.

"JJ." Morgan said sharply and made the blonde snap out of her daze. "Do you have information about the case?"

"Yes." Jennifer answered and forced herself to look at him as she explained, "Laney Collins told me she wants to kill Emily because of the fight."

"Maybe she just wants to be your knight in shining armor." Morgan commented with a smile.

"She's serving a sentence for manslaughter." Jennifer told her colleague and added, "And when she described how she wants kill Emily it was the same way the UnSub killed the victims."

"I'll tell Hotch about it." Morgan said.

"Are you going to take Emily out of here?" Jennifer asked.

"She'll be okay here in the cafeteria for awhile." Morgan answered. "The UnSub won't attack her in a crowded place."

"But…" Jennifer objected.

"JJ, calm down." Morgan interrupted her. "If you don't get a grip I'll tell Hotch to take you off this assignment."

"No, don't." Jennifer said and took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Morgan said and winked at her. "It's a stressful case. Prentiss feels the same way about you."

"What?" The blonde agent asked with a surprised tone. Were her feelings for Emily obvious? How did he know Emily felt the same way? Jennifer was so confused.

"She wants you out of here too." Morgan explained then stopped talking when a guard walked towards them. When the guard was past them Morgan continued, "I'm going to check in with Hotch soon, but I have to go talk to Prentiss first."

"Okay." Jennifer said and looked over at Emily again. The brunette was picking up a cup of coffee in the serving line. "Tell her…" Jennifer paused and shook her head. "Never mind." She wanted to talk to Emily, but not through their colleague.

A few minutes later Morgan approached Emily as she walked towards a table. Instead of having a tray of food like the other women the brunette only had a cup of coffee.

"How's JJ?" Emily asked Morgan as she watched the blonde leave the cafeteria.

"Other than worried about you she's okay." Morgan answered. "Did anyone in the infirmary fit the profile?"

"No." Emily answered and frowned. "The staff and inmates working there are the friendliest people in this place. They aren't perfectionists or vain. Nothing that fit's the profile."

"Okay. I'll tell Hotch." Morgan replied. "We have another lead to check. A fan of JJ's, Laney Collins wants to get revenge against you for the fight. She gave JJ graphic details about how she wants to kill you. It's the same way the UnSub killed the seven victims."

"Damn." Emily was concerned, but not for herself. "JJ should stay away from her and avoid areas in the prison that aren't covered by the cameras."

"You should too." Morgan said. "Stay in here while I go talk to Hotch. We'll check out Collins and hopefully be done with this case soon."

"Will you make sure JJ got back to her cell first?" Emily asked and stared down at the steaming cup of coffee in her hand. It reminded her of the frequent coffee breaks she had in the office with Jennifer. The kiss they shared the night before confirmed what she tried to ignore before. She wanted Jennifer. There was always a strong attraction, but the brunette tried not to think about it or never acted on it. She respected Jennifer and valued their friendship too much to mess it up.

"Sure." Morgan answered and turned around to walk away.

"Wait." Emily said and held out the cup of coffee towards him. "Give this to JJ for me."

"Oh jeez." Morgan commented and rolled his eyes as he took the coffee. "Do you want me to pass a note to her too?"

"Shut up." Emily replied and smiled.

***

In her cell Jennifer paced around and thought about her attraction to Emily. It terrified and confused her. The scary part was how her feelings would change their friendship. She didn't want Emily to feel uncomfortable with her. She would hate herself if they couldn't be friends anymore. The confusion she felt was because she was never attracted to a woman before. She wasn't gay. It didn't make sense that she suddenly wanted to be with a woman.

"JJ, this is from Prentiss." Morgan said from the other side of the cell door. Jennifer turned around and saw the coffee. It made her smile. When she took the cup and felt how it warmed her hand it reminded her of how Emily made her feel. It also gave her clarity. She wasn't only attracted to Emily. She was in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9

A Criminal Love Story

Part Nine

After dinner that evening Emily sat silently in her cell and wondered how the investigation was going since Morgan updated her that afternoon. The team was questioning Laney Collins and searching her cell for weapons or other evidence that linked her to the murders. The brunette profiler didn't know the suspect well enough to make a judgment if she was the UnSub.

"Are you staying in here tonight?" Jules asked from her usual spot near the cell door.

"What else is there to do, go out for a night on the town?" Emily replied.

"We can go to the social room." Jules answered. "It's more fun than staying in here."

Ten minutes later Emily followed her cell mate and other prisoners into a large room that had several chairs, tables and a TV in it. A group of women were playing cards at one of the tables and a few were gathered in front of the TV. It didn't look like fun to Emily, but Jules was right. It was better than their small cell.

"Wanna watch me school those girls?" Jules asked Emily and pointed at the women playing cards.

"Sure." The brunette answered and figured watching a card game would be more interesting than the rerun that was on the TV.

"Keep an eye on the girls who are playing." Jules commented as they walked across the room. "Some of those bitches cheat."

"No problem." Emily said and sat on a chair a few feet away from the table where Jules sat down to join the card game.

When more inmates walked in the room Emily glanced up and noticed Jennifer. As the blonde sat on a chair near the TV Emily couldn't take her eyes away. She was mesmerized by Jennifer's face, eyes and lips. The kiss from the night before made her want more of the blonde. She wondered if Jennifer knew how much it meant to her.

"Hey cracker." Jules said. "Who are you eye fucking?"

"No one." Emily said and shook her head. The observation by her cell mate made her take her eyes off Jennifer.

"Isn't that the girl who cut you yesterday?" Jules asked and gestured towards the blonde.

"Yeah, I guess so." Emily answered with a shrug and tried to change the subject. "How's the card game going so far?"

"It's good. I scared away a couple of the girls." Jules answered. "If you're done eye fucking that pretty young thing come over here and play."

The brunette stood up and claimed one of the empty chairs at the table. As she picked up the cards dealt to her she glanced across the room. This time Jennifer made eye contact with her. Emily tried to pay attention to the rules of the game as Jules explained them, but she preferred the stares and occasional smiles she exchanged with Jennifer. As the game progressed she managed to win a few hands, but only by luck.

"Game over." Jules said after she added the final score later. "I won." The other women at the table got up and walked away as the winner smiled. Jules laughed and said, "They cheated and still lost." Next to her Emily didn't respond. Jules picked up the cards on the table and suggested, "Go talk to that girl."

"Who?" Emily asked as she gave Jules the cards in her hand.

"You know who." The prisoner answered and smiled. "Yesterday you were fighting with her. Today you look like you want to fuck her. Maybe she's in a better mood today. She might kiss your hand and make you feel better."

"Or she might kick my ass again." Emily commented as two guards walked into the room.

"Time to leave." One of them yelled.

The room full of inmates slowly went towards the door. Emily looked for Jennifer, but couldn't find her in the crowd. The brunette frowned as she stood up then took a few steps away from the table. When she turned her head to look for Jennifer again she was surprised to see the blonde standing next of her. They both smiled as their eyes locked together. Emily wanted to talk, but she didn't know what to say. Before either of them realized what was happening their faces moved closer together.

Everyone around Emily and Jennifer seemed to disappear when their mouths pressed together. Emily felt her heart pounding fast in her chest. She was scared Jennifer was going to pull away from her, but the blonde moved closer and deepened the kiss. Emily put her hands on Jennifer's face as their tongues moved together. The profiler forgot about everything going on around them. The only thing on her mind was Jennifer. They slowly pulled apart and Emily moved her thumb over Jennifer's lips. She didn't know what to say or what would happen between them after the case. The only thing she was certain of was they were no longer just friends.


	10. Chapter 10

A Criminal Love Story

Part Ten

The long hours of questioning Laney Collins and the search of her cell lead nowhere. The convicted murderer fit the profile, but there was no evidence against her and she claimed to be innocent. It frustrated Hotch and the rest of the team, but they continued their investigation the next day. While Hotch and Garcia stayed in the prison's administration building to work Rossi and Reid drove to the home of the former warden, Gail Wilson.

"The mail is still in the box." Reid observed as they walked on the porch of the small country house. In front of him Rossi knocked on the door. "No car in the drive way." Reid commented. "Maybe she isn't here."

"You're probably right." Rossi said and walked away from the door. "I'm going to try the back door."

When the agents got to the back door Rossi lifted his hand to knock on it, but stopped as he looked in the small window. Inside he could see a woman on the floor. He took out his gun and gestured for Reid to do the same. Rossi tried to open the door but it was locked. He stepped back to kick in it then walked in the house with his gun in front of him. The woman on the floor was stabbed several times and a puddle of blood was under her.

The agents moved from one room to the next to make sure the house was clear then returned to the kitchen where the woman was. Rossi knelt down next to her and felt her neck then her wrist. He couldn't believe the small pulse he found. "She's alive. Call 911." He told his colleague. "Then call Hotch." As Reid took out his phone Rossi stared wide eyed in shock at the woman who was still alive despite all the stab wounds and loss of blood.

***

In the prison cafeteria Emily stared down at her cup of coffee and contemplated the situation with Jennifer. It felt good, but also strange to accept the feelings she tried to ignore for a long time. The next step made her nervous. Would she and Jennifer be able to have a relationship? The profiler didn't get involved in serious relationships because of her job. Not only was her career important to her, but she also thought no woman would put up with her unpredictable schedule or be able to listen to her talk about gruesome cases. Everything she thought she could never have was possible with Jennifer. They were both driven by their careers, traveled a lot and dealt with the same bad cases. As Emily realized how good they could be together she hoped Jennifer felt the same way.

"What are you going to do when you get out of here, Jules?" Emily asked the woman sitting across the table from her.

"I'm going to eat at a diner with better food than this crap." Jules answered and pushed her tray of food away. "What about you, cracker?"

"I'm going to sweep a gorgeous lady off her feet." Emily answered and smiled.

***

"How is Miss Wilson doing?" Hotch asked Rossi as he approached him in a hospital waiting room. When the paramedics arrived at Gail Wilson's house and stabilized the woman on the floor they brought her to the local hospital. The agents followed the ambulance.

"The woman we found isn't Gail Wilson." Rossi told Hotch and took a small notebook out of his pocket. "She's Miss Wilson's roommate, Terri Sullivan."

"Have you been able to talk to her?" Hotch asked without showing any surprise about the woman not being the former warden of the prison.

"Not yet." Rossi answered. "But the doctor will let me question her when she's stable enough to talk."

"Good." Hotch said and took out his phone. "This attack means the UnSub isn't in the prison. I'm going to call Warden Harris and tell him I want our team out of there."

***

As Emily and Jules followed a group of other inmates down a long hall a woman walked up behind them. When the prisoners walked through a blind spot directly under a security camera the woman rushed up behind Emily. The agent didn't have time to react or defend herself before she was grabbed and a knife was pointed at her throat.


	11. Chapter 11

A Criminal Love Story

Part Eleven

"Why do so many women want to cut you, cracker?" Jules asked after she punched the attacker and knocked the knife out of her hand. A few feet away Emily stared in disbelief at her cell mate then at the woman two guards were walking away with. It was Laney Collins.

"I don't know." Emily finally answered Jules and looked at her. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"No problem." Jules replied and pointed at the end of the hall where the guards were leading Laney to a solitary confinement cell. "She's a crazy bitch. I always watch my back when I see her around."

"The drama is over." A guard yelled at the group of prisoners standing in the hall. "Keep moving."

"Prentiss, are you okay?" Morgan asked as he quickly approached her.

"Who's Prentiss?" Jules asked.

"I'll tell you later." Emily answered. "Thanks again."

As Jules and the other prisoners walked towards their cells Emily stayed with her colleague in the hall. The profiler was glad she was finished with the undercover assignment and relieved the case was done. She looked forward to going home and spending time with Jennifer.

"Are you okay?" Morgan repeated his earlier question.

"Yes." Emily answered with a nod. "Next time you guys use me as bait to get the UnSub warn me first."

"Collins isn't the UnSub." Morgan said and lead Emily down the hall. "But we're done in here. The UnSub tried to kill someone outside the prison."

"Where's JJ?" Emily asked.

"She's already out." Morgan answered and looked over at the brunette. "What's going on between you and her? Don't tell me you're just friends. I don't believe that line."

"I'll let you know when I have time to figure it out." Emily said and jokingly added, "You know I've been a little busy lately with fighting and almost getting killed."

***

In the prison administrative room where the BAU was set up Penelope Garcia stood up and rushed towards the door when Jennifer walked in. The computer expert hugged her friend tight. "I'm so happy to see you, kitten." Garcia said as they stepped apart. "How are you?"

"A lot better now. I missed you too." Jennifer answered and smiled. "Where's everyone else?" She specifically wanted to know about Emily, but the empty room made her curious about the rest of the team.

"The guys will be here soon. They've been at the hospital with the woman who was attacked. It's a miracle she survived." Garcia explained as she returned to the chair in front of her laptop. "Derek is breaking Emily out of the big house as we speak."

"Good." Jennifer replied and looked forward to seeing the brunette profiler.

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee, honey." Garcia said and pointed to the table in the corner where the coffee was. "I figured you and Emily would want it."

"Garcia." Hotch said as he walked in the room followed by Reid and Rossi. The team leader nodded to greet Jennifer who was pouring a cup of coffee then continued talking. "Check the system for any female prison employees that were scheduled to work today, but didn't show up."

"Yes, Sir." Garcia said and began checking the prison's employee records on the computer.

"Terri Sullivan told us a woman attacked her then kidnapped the former prison warden, Gail Wilson." Hotch explained to Jennifer. "The UnSub claimed to be in love with Miss Wilson."

"No one fit's the search criteria." Garcia said grimly. "All of the female employees were at work today."

"What about prisoners who were released since the last murder?" Reid suggested.

"There were five." Garcia said after finding the list of released inmates. The computer expert read the names of the former prisoners out loud.

"It's Shannon Marconi." Emily said from the doorway when she heard the last name on the list. Her sudden presence in the room made Jennifer smile. "I met her in the infirmary." Emily said. "She told me she had plans with someone special after her release."

"Find out everything you can about her." Hotch said to Garcia then turned to Rossi. "Ask Warden Harris who picked up Marconi when she was released and if she left anything in her cell."

"Do you want the media notified?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." Hotch answered. "Set up a tip line at the local police station. Ask the press to interrupt their broadcasts and show photos of Gail Wilson and Shannon Marconi." The team leader's next order was to Morgan. "Go with JJ to the police station. Tell them the search is going to need all the manpower they have."

As Jennifer walked towards the door Emily stepped out of her way. Their hands touched briefly then they reluctantly ended the contact. It was going to be a long day they would have preferred spending talking to each other instead of searching for the UnSub. Before Jennifer left the room she turned towards Emily and gave her the cup of coffee in her hand. The profiler took it and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

A Criminal Love Story

Part Twelve

The search for the serial killer and the hostage kept the team busy through out the day. After finding out Shannon Marconi's brother picked her up the day she was released from the prison agents Prentiss and Rossi went to the brother's house to question him. The team leader and other agents left the prison and went to the police station to coordinate the search with the local police. The media was eager to help when Jennifer contacted them. When a caller to the tip line reported seeing a car that looked like Gail Wilson's missing vehicle Morgan and Reid left the police station to check out the lead.

"We just finished talking to Mr. Marconi." Emily told Hotch over the phone as Rossi drove them away from Shannon Marconi's brother's house. "He said Shannon asked him to drop her off at a hotel that's less than a mile from Gail Wilson's house. I called the hotel. The clerk told me Shannon left a few hours after she checked in. She hasn't been back since, but she left some stuff in the room."

"I'll go look at the things she left behind in the hotel." Hotch said. "Tell Rossi to bring you to the police station then I want him to go to the prison and look at the stuff Marconi left there. Maybe one of us will find something that'll help us figure out where she is."

***

Walking in the police station Emily was happy to see Jennifer. The blonde liaison was sitting at a desk talking on the phone. As she tapped a pencil on the desk then put the pencil down and strummed her fingers on the desk Emily watched from across the room. She couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. All hell was breaking loose around them with the case, phones were ringing and people were rushing around. Emily ignored all of it. She wanted a few minutes alone with the Jennifer, but before she got midway across the room she was stopped by Penelope Garcia.

"Em, the tip line is going crazy." The computer expert told the profiler. "Most of the leads sound bogus. One caller said he saw Shannon Marconi at the airport boarding a flight to Dallas, but there's no ticket in her name for any departing flights."

"It's probably a bad tip." Emily said and suggested, "But just in case it's right call airport security and ask them to run the facial recognition program with their camera footage from today."

"I did that already. They said they'll call me back after the program scan is done." Garcia replied and quickly stepped out of the way of a policeman walking through the room.

"The locals look like they don't want us here." Emily commented after the policeman nearly bumped into Garcia. "Are they all acting like jerks?"

"No, they're being professional and courteous to us." Garcia answered and gestured for Emily to follow her near the front door in the station where they could talk privately. "I overheard some of them talking. They're frustrated about the story behind the case. They think Gail Wilson is just as responsible for the murders as Shannon Marconi."

"What story?" Emily asked. "How is Wilson responsible too?"

"They were having an affair when Miss Wilson was the warden of the prison." Garcia explained quietly. "Shannon wanted to continue the relationship after her release, but Gail wasn't willing to leave the woman she's been living with for six years. She ended the affair when she quit her job."

"That was the stresser." The profiler commented as she crossed her arms and stared down at the floor. "Shannon felt broken and abandoned."

Behind Emily the door opened and Garcia stared in shock. The profiler looked up at the computer expert and was immediately concerned about the worried look on her face. When she turned around she found the reason for her colleague's fear. Shannon Marconi was standing there with one hand on Gail Wilson's arm and the other holding a knife to her throat. Within seconds several policemen had their guns aimed towards the front door.

"Hold your fire." Emily ordered and cautiously stepped towards the killer.


	13. Chapter 13

A Criminal Love Story

Part Thirteen

As soon as Jennifer saw Shannon Marconi walk in the police station with Gail Wilson she took her gun out. Noticing Emily near the killer made the blonde nervous. She had perfect aim on the woman holding a knife, but didn't pull the trigger.

"I'm here to turn myself in." Shannon Marconi announced.

"Okay." Emily said as she stood in front of the ex-convict and hostage. "Put the knife down."

"No." Shannon said. "I'm not done with it." She tightened her grip on Gail's arm and added, "The end of our love story is going to be me making her heart bleed."

"Please don't do this, Shannon." Gail begged with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up." The killer yelled. "You're going to die like the others I killed because you treated me like garbage."

"Shannon." Emily said sharply to get her attention. "You're not garbage." The profiler knew she had to get in the killer's head to prevent more bloodshed. "Do you remember me? We met a few days ago in the infirmary."

"Yes." Shannon answered with a confused expression. "How did you get out?"

"I was working undercover. I'm FBI Special Agent Emily Prentiss." The profiler explained and pointed at Garcia. "She works for the FBI too. A team of the best criminal analysts in the country are working on your case. You're all over the media. People will be talking about you for years. There will be books written about you." Emily paused to give the killer a moment to think about what she said then she added, "If you kill her I can't stop these police officers from killing you then you won't see how famous you'll be."

"I don't care." Shannon replied and glanced at Gail. "She's deserves to die for what she did to me."

"You're right." Emily switched tactics and make the killer think she was on her side. "But death isn't enough punishment. Make her live with it for the rest of her life." In front of her Shannon lowered the knife, but didn't let go of her hold on Gail's arm. Emily continued, "Everyday she'll have to think about how she turned you into a killer. Everything you did is her fault."

"No!" Gail cried out and protested, "It's not my fault."

"Yes it is." Shannon yelled and moved the knife back up to the former warden's neck. "I loved you, but you didn't care."

"Shannon." Emily said and made a decision to make a personal bond with the killer. "Listen to me. I understand what you're feeling." She held her injured hand up and explained, "This cut was from someone I cared about, but she didn't care about me. She's a self centered bitch. She hurt me and tried to kill me." Emily held out her other hand and said, "Please give me the knife. Let her live with what she did to you."

In the back of the room Jennifer lowered her gun as Shannon gave the knife to Emily. The liaison was relieved it was over, but felt sick from Emily's bitter words about her. Tears burned her eyes as she sat down and stared at the paperwork on the desk. She didn't want to be there. She couldn't be near Emily and concentrate on work. As a policeman and the profiler took Shannon Marconi to a cell in the back in the police station Jennifer walked towards the front door and left. The pain she caused Emily and the words the profiler said to the killer filled Jennifer with guilt and sadness because the woman she loved hated her for what she did.


	14. Chapter 14

A Criminal Love Story

Part Fourteen

The confrontation with Shannon Marconi and the long case exhausted Emily, both mentally and physically. She desperately needed some down time. As she poured herself a cup of coffee she looked around the police station for Jennifer and wondered if the blonde wanted coffee too.

"Garcia, where's JJ?" Emily asked as she walked over to the desk where the computer expert was shutting down her laptop. Before Garcia responded Morgan and Reid walked into the police station and approached the female agents. Emily spent the next ten minutes telling them what happened with Shannon Marconi. The brunette profiler repeated the events again to Hotch when he arrived.

"Good work." The team leader complimented the brunette. "You put a lot of time into this case. We'll finish up here. You can go to the hotel. JJ is already there."

"Thank you." Emily replied and assumed Jennifer left because she was also tired. The profiler picked up her jacket and walked towards the door. As she opened it Morgan approached her.

"Prentiss." He said and crossed his arms. "I know it's none of my business, but I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Emily asked curiously.

"After the fight between you and JJ she was worried you were upset with her about it." Morgan said. "She took it very hard."

"But it was part of the job." Emily replied and held up her injured hand. "This is nothing. I've been hurt worst."

"I know." Morgan said and stared down at the floor with a frown.

"What else?" The brunette asked, sensing her colleague had more to say, but was reluctant to do so.

"The stuff you said to Marconi about it probably made JJ think you're mad at her." Morgan said. "She's sensitive about it. She didn't even like it when I made a joke about it."

"I didn't mean any of it." Emily insisted and added, "You know we have to say anything in those situations."

"Yeah, I know." Morgan agreed and nodded. "Just make sure JJ knows that."

"I will." Emily said and stood alone for a moment after Morgan walked away. She felt like an idiot for not talking to Jennifer after the fight.

At the hotel Emily went to the front desk to get her key then went to her room. She tried to call Jennifer, but there was no answer. It made her wonder if the blonde didn't want to talk to her. Emily sighed and wished she would've never talked harshly about Jennifer. She should've thought of another way to handle the killer. The brunette took a shower then tried to call Jennifer again, but there was still no answer. Frustrated by the lack of communication between her and the blonde Emily threw her phone on the bed and walked to the window to stare outside.

Being suddenly woken up by the sound of a loud knock on her door Jennifer was surprised she fell asleep. She looked at her watch and saw that she had slept for over an hour. There was another hard knock on the door. Jennifer shook her head and wondered who it was. She moved her hands through her hair then went across the room and opened the door. It surprised her to see Emily. When they made eye contact Jennifer could see that the profiler wanted to say something, but she was silent. Jennifer broke their long stare and looked down. Her eyes focused on Emily's injured hand. The guilt of what she did made her feel sick again. She wished Emily would say something, anything, even if it was to yell at her for what she did.

The last thing Jennifer expected was to feel Emily's other hand on her face. The contact made her move closer to the brunette. When she looked up their eyes locked together again and Emily smiled at her. Jennifer wanted to cry because she was so relieved and happy. The way Emily looked at her conveyed the same love Jennifer felt. No spoken words were needed.

Jennifer put her arms around Emily and pulled her into the room. As she pushed the door closed their lips met for a kiss that was slow at first then quickly grew more intense as Jennifer backed Emily up against the wall. Her hands moved through the brunette's hair as she tasted the inside of her mouth. It was hard for Jennifer to control herself because she wanted Emily so badly. The long kiss and feeling Emily's body against hers turned her on and made her want more contact. If they continued she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. Unsure if Emily wanted the same thing she broke the kiss and took a step back away from the brunette.

Emily didn't want to stop. The woman standing in front of her was her best friend and soul mate. She was everything Emily ever wanted. They waited long enough to be together. Emily didn't want to wait another moment. She separated the space between them with one step and took Jennifer's hand in hers. After she brought it up to her mouth and kissed it she held on to it and lead Jennifer towards the bed.

When Emily stopped next to the bed Jennifer moved her hands to the brunette's back and held her as they got lost again in another long kiss. Their mouths didn't separate as they undressed each other. Their hands began exploring, touching and caressing exposed skin and curves. The kiss ended when Jennifer pulled Emily on the bed with her. The brunette settled on her back and stared up at the blonde on top of her. Their eyes locked together for one of their usual long lingering stares. The end of the love story they witnessed earlier that day was forgotten as they concentrated on the beginning of their own.

The End


End file.
